Hello past!
by anne1990
Summary: When Sakura ended up in the past she didn't wanted to change anything, past had make her and her friends who they were today. But while being here she could finish some unfinished business. Maybe.


Chapter 1

Something old, something new

Sakura Uchiha's day had been wonderful so far. First in the morning she had discovered that her husband Sasuke Uchiha had come back home from a month-long mission. After a great morning sex and good breakfast, she had gone to check that everything was fine in the hospital. When nothing needed her immediate attention, she decided to have lunch with Naruto and Sasuke. Take- away from Ichiraku wasn't maybe the healthiest lunch but it was Naruto's favourite so she let it pass every now and then. After a quick lunch in Naruto`s office she and Sasuke went shopping some ingredients for dinner. Sarada was supposed to come back home from a week-long mission at the evening and today was her special day.

"Hmm, what should we eat to celebrate her birthday? Any suggestions?" Sakura asked. "And don't you dare to say tomatoes. You know she hates those."

"Hn. You're sure she's my daughter?"

"Yep."

"Hn. Then how come she doesn't like tomatoes?"

"Oh dear, she's your daughter, not your clone. And who knows, maybe someday she starts to like them."

"Hn."

After shopping (Sasuke managed to slip some tomatoes to the shopping bag after all) they went back to home. Sakura started to prepare dinner when her hospital pad started to ring.

"Sasuke, there is an emergency at the hospital. I try to come back and finish dinner before Sarada comes."

After a quick kiss to her husband's cheek and Sakura was running towards the hospital. _Let it not be too time consuming, please, please._ _Today is Sarada's big day and we finally have a chance to celebrate as a family._

When her hands touched hospitals main doors something strange happened. Her whole world seemed to freeze for a second before time started to move too fast for her to keep up. Sakura felt how her consciousness started to fade away. _No! What is happening to me? _She blacked out before getting any answers.

::

After a lifetime, that`s how long it felt, she woke up again.

"Hey, miss, are you okay?"

Sakura opened her eyes and saw an elderly man hovering above her with a worried expression on his face.

"Umm, yeah. I think I'm okay." She answered back and tried to stand up. _What the…?_ Her body felt different than before. Something was off.

"Let me help you miss." The man said and gripped her hand. He was able to lift her up with only one hand. While Sakura didn't consider herself too muscular or heavy for a woman, she was not super light either.

"Thank you." _Hmm?_ Her voice sounded so clear and weird, that Sakura put her right hand to her throat.

"Were you going in or did you come out of the hospital? You should go and let the nurses check that everything is okay." The man said, but Sakura wasn't listening. Her throat felt wrong. She couldn't feel old scars and her skin was softer that normal. _What on earth?_

"Hey miss!" The man yelled.

Sakura snapped out of her trance. "W-what?"

"I asked were you going in to the hospital or coming out of there?"

"In. I have surgery to take care for."

"Hmm, I'm afraid that you hit your head before collapsing to the ground miss."

"Huh?"

"Last I knew this village had adults as a doctor, not teenagers."

"Huh?"

"I mean you look like your in between 11-14 years old, miss. Let me help you inside so nurses can check your condition." The man moved so Sakura was able to see the hospital behind him.

_Whaaat? That's our old hospital before Pein destroyed the village for so many years ago. _And then it hit her. Why her body felt different, her odd voice and too smooth skin. _Somehow, I`m back in the past. Fuck. Looks like we are not spending Sarada's birthday together as a family this year either._

**Hello!**

**This is my first fanfiction to be ****published in internet so have some mercy :D**

**I will update whenever I have time. With two small kids and my own Café to take care of I cannot promise anything. This story will be around 5-10 chapters long, if everything goes as planned.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**(And sorry for grammar mistakes!) **


End file.
